I Know What You Did! (T.V Series)
'I Know What You Did! '(Stylized as I Know What You Did) is a fictional television series which premieres on July 7th, 2011 on Clearstime. The series was created and executive produced by Rachel MorCox (a fictional television director and creator). Plot In the series, ultra-competitive sisters Hannah (China Anne McClain) and Cinderella "Cindy" Parker (Zendaya Coleman), together with their three best friends navigate their freshman year of high school. Cast Main Cast *Kylie Jenner as Amira Santos - Amira is the colorful weird one of the group, She is up for any adventure. *China Anne McClain as Hannah Parker - As the serious one of the group, China is responsible and tries not to make any mistakes. *Zendaya Coleman as Cinderella "Cindy" Parker - Cindy is loud and boisterious, She isn't afraid to say what's on her mind, At times, Cindy comes across as the selfish one in the group, But she still cares about her friends and family. *Justin Bieber as Jacob Turner - Jacob is a man of a few words, but when he does speak, everyone hangs on to his every word. He's humble, laid back and pretty much the hottest kid in school. Everyone knows he's Amira's to claim, but he's also the only one capable of keeping her in line whenever she gets extra prickly. *Jess Plummer as Farah DiLaurentis - Jess is street-smart, confident, and even a little pushy, but she always has a plan, no matter what. Recurring Cast *Willow Smith as Peeta Jamisson *Leigh Anne Pinnock as Jade Nelson *Gigi Hadid as The Ghost *Austin Mahone as Daniel Baker *Roshon Fegan as Mark Hanson *Nick Jonas as Bailey Dallas Trivia * This series is fictional. *Their sister show is Disney Channel's I Didn't Do It!, also, this show has a similar title to I Didn't Do It! And, It's also an adaption of I Didn't Do It! *The series was created by a fictional TV creator Rachel MorCox. *The pairings in this show are Cinderellark (Cinderella and Mark), Darah (Daniel and Farah), and Jamira (Jacob and Amira). *Season 2 was filmed even before the series first aired. *Cast members, Zendaya Coleman and Jess Plummer hang out on set. *The series' creator, Rachel MorCox, is also the creator of Babysitter. *I Know What You Did! is on Clearstime, the same channel as Babysitter, (a show Rachel MorCox also created)! *The cast loves to take selfies, Which would be the opening credit's theme, Selfies. *In one episode, Peyton List (a Clearstime star, who also stars in BABYSITTER, Another show Rachel MorCox created) guest starred in I Know What You Did! As, Maddy Hanson. Userboxes Code: Amira Santos Code: Hannah Parker Code: Cinderella Parker I Didn't Do It Adaption I Know What You Did is an adaption of I Didn't Do It, Some characters are based off of each other. Episodes List of I Know What You Did! Episodes The Selfie Gallery Zendaya coleman zendaya instagram july 10 2013 eFCMhr6N.sized.jpg --userbox2.gif Tumblr mcjblb8S9W1rr1k6go1 500.jpg ZendayaAndJessCollag.png Fotor063011481.jpg ZendayaAndJess3.jpg ZendayaAndJess2.jpg ZendayaAndJess.jpg JessFarahSeason1.jpg ChinaHannahSeason1.jpg KylieAmiraSeason1.jpg CinderellaZendayaSelfieSeason1.jpg.jpg Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows on Clearstime Category:TV Shows By LlamaSpearsTimberlake Category:Pages with broken file links Category:TV Shows on TeenNick